Artificial Intelligence (Tiberium Wars)
AI's role is usually to train commander for battle-experience. There are 4 known level for AI (Tiberium Wars): *'Easy AI', type of AI which has low-knowledge about tactics. This AI usually used as an opponent by newly recruited field commanders for battle-interface training, advanced tutorial about how to build bases, experiencing more advanced tier units, and more. The skill level of this AI is equivalent with a newly-recruited field commander. *'Medium AI', a moderate AI that is a little smarter than Easy AI, but also can be easily crushed. This type of AI is dangerous only for the Battlefield commander who underestimates them. *'Hard AI', this AI is a difficult opponent to conquer, but a just-experienced battle commander can take down this AI with little casualties. From here the AI will as much as possible make sure to deny you of their resources where they will sell structures that are about to be captured by an Engineer unit *'Brutal AI', this type of AI is the most difficult AI, known to be equipped with a dreadful multi-tasking ability, it uses every advantage to build and continuously expand their base and strike forces. Almost every second is used to perform an action. Even when they assault your base, they still have the resources to expand their own base and build another strike forces. While you are trying to defend your base, they may strike another of your forward bases, try to split the concentration of your forces. Only a few commanders could survive against this highly-skilled AI, while others think "From where they could gain the resources to advance so fast?" In fact, this AI gets double money as stated in the Kane's Wrath instruction manual. Also there are 5 known AI personalities. Below is the personality, written with a "Brutal AI" perspective: *'Balanced' **Base defense : Moderate **When assaulting enemies, they use strike forces in Medium numbers. :They're balanced between offensive and defensive tactics. This type of AI is the default AI and they're usually used in campaign missions. *'Rusher' **Base defense : Minor **When assaulting enemies, they use strike forces in Large numbers. :Specialized at rushing tactics (different from rushing MCV), they are programmed to build strike forces as fast as possible. Because of this, they lack base defenses. AI with Rusher personality will strike your base early with merciless frequency. Be wary when you are going to expand your base. :Some little-experienced people usually quit the game after they see AI with this personality has Planetary Assault Carriers or an Epic unit. *'Turtle' **Base defense : Strong **When assaulting enemies, they use strike forces in Large numbers. :Specialized at turtling tactics, they're programmed to build their base to the point of being really difficult to penetrate, and at the same time, builds a large force to protect the base as well. When the base is sure to be protected with the base defenses, the AI will send ALL of it's units out to destroy your base(s) with one strike. The troop composition usually consists of one to three types of units. One of the quickest ways to defeat this AI is preventing them from expanding their base, and strike their base as soon as possible. *'Guerilla' **Base defense : Moderate **When assaulting enemies, they use strike forces in Small to Medium numbers. They attack with sneaky tactics and aren't afraid to send a lonely Engineer into the back of your base. Don't leave any important buildings undefended, or you just might lose it. :Specializing in guerilla and ambushing tactics to crush undefended base. They will attack any undefended spots in your base, usually using moderate vehicles and aircraft. When assaulting an AI with this personality make sure you defend your base from Engineers, Saboteurs, and Assimilators because they can capture your structures at the undefended spot. AI with this personality will make you very busy on defending your base and predicting what type of forces and from what direction they will soon attack. If you suceeded on isolating their base and prevent them from expanding, you will have a chance for victory. Try to expand your base and collect resources as fast as possible. Turtling is an appropriate tactic against this AI. *'Steamroller' **Base defense : Light **When assaulting enemies, they use strike forces in Medium numbers, but attack continuously. :AI with this personality focus on steamrolling tactics...and similiar with Rusher AI, they build light base defenses. They'll try to make you focus on defending your base rather than planning an attack on their base by continuously attacking you with light infantry and vehicles at the start, then they use heavier units combined with light vehicles and infantry. They will see what weaknesses of your forces are then they will train units specialized to counter your forces. Try to expand your base as soon as possible and construct additional MCVs or Drone Ships at your base. Handicap A handicap in Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars is available at Single Skirmish game and Multiplayer game. Any computer or human player set with handicap will have their forces train slower, structures build slower, and have hit point and attack damage of their forces less than normal. However, super abilities such as Rift, Ion Cannon, or Nuclear Missile will deal damage as much as normal. Trivia Computer players will always attack Human players in a single player game. If they are attacked by another computer that is an ally of the human player and the human player closes in, they will turn on the human player's troops and attack them. If the human player attacks a once garrisonable building, it appears that computer allies will have one unit help, if nearby. (Not fully tested) Category:Command & Conquer gameplay